The present invention relates to drill motors. More particularly, the present invention relates to right angle drill motors.
Professional carpenters, such as cabinet makers, and sheet metal workers, such as HVAC tradesmen, often work in tight or cramped locations. Ordinarily, these craftsmen are driving small screws into workpieces. As a result, it is desirable to have a drill with a small, compact shape, which is light and is convenient to operate. Thus, the craftsman can optimally and efficiently utilize the drill.
Right angle drills exist which are lightweight and generally compact. However, these drills are limited in torque and do not possess good overall ergonomics. These drills are generally single speed and include small motors and battery packs. Ordinarily, the small battery packs limit the battery packs to lower voltages such as 9.6 or 12 volts. Some of the drills include circuit breakers to prevent damage to the motor under excessive loads. Further, these right angle drills do not enable change of torque or speed to drive the screws into the workpiece.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved right angle drill which has a transmission or gear box which provides two speeds. A high speed setting provides low torque at high speeds while a low speed setting provides high torque at low speeds. Accordingly, the user can select a speed and torque setting best suited for the application. Further, the user may adjust the speed and torque setting during the application without removing the drill from the screw.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, a drill comprises a housing with a motor in the housing. A drive element is coupled with the motor and is on an axis defined by the motor shaft. A power source is coupled with the motor. An activation device is coupled with the motor to energize and de-energize the motor. Also, an output is coupled with the motor drive element. The output defines a second axis which is perpendicular to the motor axis. A transmission is coupled between the motor drive element and the output. The transmission changes speed and torque of the output between at least two different settings. Preferably, the transmission is a manual two-speed transmission. Ordinarily, the transmission is a two-stage planetary gear train and a bevel gear set, one of the bevelled gears coupling with the output. An activation member is on the housing to move the transmission between different settings which, in turn, provides the different speeds and torque. The activation member may be positioned in numerous locations on the housing such that the transmission activation member and the motor activation member can be activated by the user using the same hand. Further, the housing includes at least three distinct handle positions. Each handle position enables access to the motor activation member to energize or de-energize the motor. The motor activation device is an elongated paddle switch which may be activated by a plurality of fingers on the user""s hand.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, a right angle drill comprises a housing with a motor in the housing. The motor is coupled with a power source. An activation member is coupled with the motor to energize and de-energize the motor. An output is coupled with the motor. A transmission is coupled between the motor and the output to provide a plurality of speeds and torque to the output. A second activation member is on the housing. The second activation member enables changing of the speed and torque setting of the output. The second activation member is coupled with the transmission and positioned on the housing such that the first and second activation members are operable by the same hand of the user. The housing includes a top portion, bottom portion, and two side portions. The second activation member may be positioned on any one of the portions so that the first activation member, as well as the second activation member, can be activated by one hand. The housing includes at least three distinct handle positions. The motor activation member is operable from each of the three distinct handle positions. The motor activation device is an elongated paddle switch which is able to be activated by a plurality of fingers.
In a third aspect of the invention, a right angle drill comprises a housing with a motor in the housing coupled to a power source. An output is coupled with the motor. An activation member is coupled with the motor to energize and de-energize the motor. The housing includes at least two distinct handle portions. The activation member is operable from each of the handle portions. The activation device is an elongated paddle switch which is able to be activated by one to a plurality of fingers. A transmission is coupled between the output and the motor to change speed and torque of the output. The transmission is a two-speed manual transmission with an activation member on the housing to move the transmission between different settings. The transmission is ordinarily a two-stage planetary gear train with a bevel gear set. One of the bevel gears is coupled with the output. The housing includes a top portion, a bottom portion and side portions. The transmission activation member can be positioned on any of the portions. In the use position, the motor activation device and the transmission activation member can be activated by the same hand of the user.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the accompanying drawings.